The Babysitting Disaster
by bakuras-bishoujo-atari
Summary: Hehehe! Hope you like muh new story! ^_^ Not like my last one but still idiocy and laughter! plz R


The babysitting Disaster  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Seto~ So.. are you -sure- you can handle babysitting Atari?  
  
Joey~ Yea sure no problem! Besides, it's only for a few hours..What's the worst that could happen?  
  
Seto~ *starts picturing world disasters and global wars* .. Yea you're right. Just be careful with Atari and call me if you need me. Are you sure you're up to it?  
  
Joey~ Yea doesn't worry! Just go to the spa, we'll be fine!  
  
Atari~ That's what the rest of the babysitters said before World War II -_- '  
  
Mokuba~ C'mon big brother we'll miss our reservation dead line!  
  
Seto~ Since when did you know words like that, Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba~ I watched the "Big Words For Dumb-Dumbs" special last night! =D  
  
Seto~ I should've known -_-'  
  
Joey~ Just go and have a good time, we'll be fine!  
  
Seto~ Okay.bye. Let's go Mokuba. *gets in the car and drives to the spa yadda yadda yadda*  
  
Atari~ Well lets see what an octopus thinks!  
  
Joey~ Okay!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~20 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey & Atari~ AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *are being squished by the octopus*  
  
Seto~ Ugh *takes a pen and squirts ink in the octopuses face* *disappears back to the spa*  
  
Back At The House  
  
Atari~ Okay..how about we see the reptiles?  
  
Joey~ Great idea! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Atari~ Not snakes!!! I meant some -other- reptile!  
  
Joey~ Oh o.0  
  
Seto~ *appears and plays music and the snakes dance away* This is -not- how I wanted to spend my day off... *disappears*  
  
Back To The House Once More!  
  
Atari~ Okay how about something that doesn't squeeze...or bite! Hmm...  
  
Joey~ Hmmm  
  
Atari~ How about birds?  
  
Joey~ That seems safe!.....I mean fun!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~20 min- ..you know what I'm gunna say~~~~~~~  
  
::Little bite-size Atari and Joey are being held above a nest of birds screaming::  
  
Joey & Atari~ AAAAAAAHHHHHH O.O  
  
Seto~ *appears and brings them back to the house* I can't relax one minute without having to worry about you two! Now, I want you to stay here and NOT interview any large or dangerous creatures! *disappears in a cloud that reads [beep] !*  
  
Atari~ -_- *takes out a list* Octopus', Dangerous. Snakes, very dangerous. *looks down* Hey..How about cockroaches?  
  
Joey~ o.o *does the lips thing with big eyes* Y-You don't t-trust me?  
  
Atari~ No! It's not that I don't...Well actually..It's exactly that!  
  
Joey~ *cries* (  
  
Atari~ Okay okay! Just stop and we'll interview the cockroaches!!  
  
Joey~ Yay! Make the wish!~ Do it do it do it do it do it!!!!!!!  
  
Atari~ *takes out a Twinkie plushie and rubs it* I wish the cockroach was smart enough to tell us what he thinks!  
  
Cockroach~ *becomes smart? Does and talks with nasally weird voice* World Domination! *scurries away*  
  
Atari & Joey~ That.can't be good.. -_-'  
  
3 Hours Later  
  
Atari~ *looks at the miniature city filled with roaches and writes down on a notebook while speaking* When gifted with intelligence, roaches built super future city in about..*looks at her watch* .,... three hours.  
  
Joey~ Ooohhhh! Look I know what can defeat the roaches! The cockroaches worst enemy..., the African Bog Frog!!!!!!  
  
Atari~ Good! Now, let there be frogs!  
  
*frogs appear and roaches share glances*  
  
20 minutes later  
  
*roaches are riding the frogs like horses and Joey and Atari are trapped in the pile of roaches that climb ever higher on them*  
  
At The Spa With Seto  
  
Seto~ My Joey's About To Kill Atari And Destroy The World feelings are tingling! I think I'll call them.. *calls them up* Hey, is everything alright over there?  
  
Joey* Answers* Yea, we're just bored out of our minds on our no wishing day...Nope...Nothing wrong here!  
  
Atari~ Seto Help!!!!! HELP!! *is being devoured by the roach pile growing bigger*  
  
Seto~ Is that Atari screaming...Seto?  
  
Joey~ No..That's Atari screaming. Let go of my eggo!  
  
Seto~ Okay??  
  
Joey~ *takes a candy wrapper and crinkles it by the phone* Oh no! You're..breaking up.I can't...stay much..longer *hangs up*  
  
Seto~ *shrugs and hangs up as well*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Atari~ Aliens?? Why did you bring aliens to defeat the cockroaches?!?!?!  
  
Joey~ You said nothing on the earth could defeat them so I picked aliens!  
  
Atari~ Okay..as long as they don't find out they're the only living species that could survive a nuclear war...  
  
Roach Leader~ *brings in a nuclear warhead* Faster world domination!!!  
  
Atari & Joey~ O.O Oh god,,,,,,,  
  
~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~  
  
Atari~ Got any threes?  
  
Joey~ What's a three?  
  
Seto~ *walks in* Hmm, how could I ever have doubted y- *looks out window* AAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Atari~ *whispers to Joey* I think he found out..  
  
Joey~ *nods vigorously* ..  
  
Seto~ Ugh *zaps everything back to normal* Well, it was nice at the spa but I don't think I'll be leaving you two alone for quite a while.  
  
Atari~ *sighs in relief* Phew!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
BBA~ ^o^ Ohhh that was sooooo much fun! Hehehe! Even though this is only my second story..oh well!!!  
  
BBA once more~ Don't forget to R&R a.s.a.p. !!!! (( As Soon As Possible for those of you with the attention span of a rodent))  
  
Tristan~ I'm just here for comical relief...  
  
JB~ Then why do you have everything on with Joey's head on it?  
  
Tristan~ Okay listen! I'm not bright, big words confuse me, and I have an attention span of a rodent! But Joey loves me anyways! Isn't that enough for you?!  
  
JB~ Oh, I never put it that way..  
  
Joey~ So you'll back off?  
  
JB~ Oh heavens, no! I'll just have to try harder!  
  
All~ -_-'  
Don't forget to check out my earlier story "Oh my lbeepl god!" for more hilarious experiences! You can contact me at jeweleye@charter.net or IM me on my AIM name lil Bishoujo 14.  
  
p.s. I have a yahoo name! twin_jewels ^.~ See ya next time!!! Byeeeeeeeee 


End file.
